


Not as it seems

by EscapedMinds



Category: Iron Giant (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapedMinds/pseuds/EscapedMinds
Summary: AU after the Iron Giant Movie. Dean doesn't marry Hogarth's mom. The giant isn't talked about and doesn't fix himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will add to it more later. Thought i'd submit it now and fix it later, see what you guys think first. And maybe add more dialogue about the movie, and break it up into chapters. Also I don't own the rights to the characters.

Hogarth hangs around Dean too much. As time passed the townspeople began to question it and quiet whispers began to travel throughout the village. Little did they know the rumors were half right, Hogarth now ten years old realized that he loves Dean. Not dissimilar to a schoolgirl crush he ends up finding more excuses to spend more time with the older man. 

When whispers grew louder throughout the town, the man who helped sell the artists work came around and found the boy in his underwear sitting in Dean’s chair by the fire. The man shocked by what he saw reported it to the police immediately. All hell broke loose and Dean was sentenced for corrupting a minor.  
No one dared to tell the boy the true reason why he was sent away. His mother told him it was for his own good that he hadn’t known. Hogarth was broken hearted, why did he leave without saying goodbye? The kid couldn’t stop thinking about Dean and began to write letters weekly. Weeks later his mother found the letters and tossed them. It wasn’t until years later had he learned the truth, the truth about Hogarth’s sentence anyway. 

Years passed, eight to be exact, and Hogarth was in college at MIT. On spring break his friends and him went to Boston for a day trip. Strolling through the city from the corner of his eye he spots a ghost. “It can’t be.” “What, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” “Sorry I have to go, I think I may have spotted an old friend.” Hogarth ran towards the direction the man took and paused to see if he could spot him. A block away was a skinny disheveled looking man with a beard and messy brown hair. He runs towards the man. “Dean wait!” The man turns around, and he can’t believe his eyes. Eight years has passed but he could still recognize that boyish figure anywhere. In fear he bolted towards his apartment. Hogarth couldn’t believe Dean would run. He ran after him, all the while wondering why he hasn’t written to him in years.  
Just as dean made it to his apartment and shut the door, he slid down the door with a satisfied sigh. 

He thought Hogarth might’ve stopped following him, but just then a loud banging echoed through his apartment. He had forgotten just how persistent the kid could be, figuring he’d never hear the end of it he reluctantly got to his feet and peered through the door. Just as he suspected the kid had followed him, he sighed and opened the door. He motioned for Hogarth to come in and to sit down as he went to retrieve a beer, make that something harder like a whiskey. “Want something to drink?””No thanks…” The older man grabs a glass and the bottle of whiskey, only to put the glass back and figured he’d drink from the bottle. He makes his way to the only other chair in the room and begins to drink. 

The silence seems to stretch on until Hogarth’s shy voice spoke up “How have you been?” “Decent….you?” “I’ve been good, I just started college.” “Oh? What are you going for?” “Mechanical engineering.” “I see….” Another long silence, while both of them avoid the big elephant in the room.  
Hogarth starts looking around the room, trying to find anything at all to talk about. He desperately longed for the answer to his question but he just couldn’t voice it yet. In the corner of the room he spots a small metal abstract sculpture. “You still sculpt huh?” “Yeah, from time to time.” The kid couldn’t take it anymore his mind was exploding with thoughts about why, why didn’t he write? “How long have you been out?” “For about three years.” “And all this time, you didn’t write? Why?!” 

Dean knew they couldn’t avoid it any longer, he just wished that he didn’t have to deal with it at all. He never once thought that this day would come. After successfully avoiding Hogarth and his family for three years after his sentence, he figured he was home free. But just his luck, the day he let his guard down, that Hogarth would find his way back into his life. With a deep sigh he gets up to his feet and looks out the window. 

“I don’t know what you thought following me would accomplish. I’m not the same guy anymore. Whatever delusion you had about us is over.” Dean still couldn’t turn around to look him in the eye, the coward that he was, he continued to look out the window and drink his whiskey. “And I’m not the same kid anymore! I’m 18, I’m in college. I’m more mature than I ever was!” This however provoked Dean, just as the kid suspected it would. However Dean now thoroughly buzzed and angry turns around to glare at Hogarth. “And what! You think now that you are legal you thought we could be something?! What the fuck kid! I’ve had eight fucking years to think about this. I went to jail for something I didn’t even do!” Just then the anger caught up to Dean and he threw the bottle on the floor by Hogarth’s feet. 

The room entered this strange silence that was so thick it could be cut with a knife. “I’m sorry.”….”You’re still the same kid.” Just then, out of the blue Hogarth rushes towards Dean and their lips crash together. Whether it was because Dean was over stimulated from the alcohol and emotions or because he was deprived of any sort of touch for so long he didn’t know. All he knew was his body was reacting to Hogarth’s touch. Dean pulls the shirt off of the kid as they kiss and walk towards Dean’s bedroom.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean sits up in bed and looks down at the kid who, exhausted after their sex session promptly fell asleep. He begins to wonder why does shit like this happen to him, and why is he such a fuck up? He begins to question whether or not he loves the kid. Love, happiness, all of that shit died the moment the jail cell door closed. So then why, why do they keep finding each other? All of these questions along with Hogarth in the room were threatening to suffocate him. He got up to change and then grab his coat, he took one last look back at the kid and made for the door. 

Down at the pier, with the cool night air brushing past you, Dean likes to sit on a bench to ponder all of life’s questions. He comes here for the quiet, the smell, and the thought that in two steps you could jump into the dark water and no one will find you again. That feeling of literally living on the edge of life and death somehow grounds him. 

After an hour or so Hogarth wakes up to find the bed cold and deserted. He gets up to also find the apartment dark and uninhabitated. Hogarth then proceeds to dress and heads out to see if he could find Dean somewhere around town. After searching fruitfully for some time he ends up spotting someone at the pier. Someone staring into the murky depths of the ocean. “Stop! It’s not worth it!” Hogarth shouts and runs towards the person. Dean turns around and sees the person that was shouting was indeed the subject of his inner turmoil. “I’m not going to jump kid, I come here when I need to clear my head and think.””Oh, well I’m glad…..Dean, maybe it’s time we had a proper talk about everything.” “Yeah, you’re right.” They sit back down on the bench and talk till the dawn creeps up to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I can’t write sex scenes, simply because love scenes at all are hard for me to find the right words for. Also I’m much more obsessed with writing dialogue, which is why this story almost turned into a script format.


End file.
